Brawn and Brains
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Stex didn't believe anything would be the same after his father was killed... Till he met a familiar Tetramand Princess. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Doesn't follow show, chapters every 3 weeks. Chapter on the 30th on hold sadly.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Ben Ten. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Ben Ten, Cartoon Network and a few others do.**

There were many species within the galaxy, Humans, Mechamorphs, Pyronites….

Tetramands were a very easy to understand species, they were by no means a race incapable of thought or anything requiring basic function… But they were by heart, a warrior race… Something they shared heavily in common with the Appoplexians… A species quite clearly like them.

"Bunch of bad garbage…. All of them are bad garbage…" The Tetramand stated, he typed in more commands on the console and leaned back.

This was the Tetramand known as Stex, a mercenary who had been the son of a warlord who had slowly fallen from grace.

"And then he was killed in battle with that blasted thief… Who took everything from my family…? Everything, yeah." Stex muttered to himself while he walked back towards the back of the ship.

He flexed his knuckles and then cracked them and his knuckles and then looked over his weapons in the ship before he sighed and walked back towards the cockpit seat.

He slowly set back into the seat, rubbing his eyes before leaning back into his chair to think. He seemed to be doing that over and over and over…

"I still can't believe that he got away with that…. I'm going to kill that stupid brat… Just as soon as I can get home…" He muttered

**(Khoros)**

Gar Red Wind looked around at what could be considered a kingdom. Dozens of warriors, a castle…

"Looma, you still seem sad…" Gar stated, part of him knew what happened with his daughter. He was a warlord, but more for his own people then conquest… There were still times he would take the forces he had to control and conquer others… But that had limits from the Plumbers.

"I am fine, dad…" Looma said, she sighed in annoyance and looked up from her chair, Gar said nothing and looked to the stars.

"Father, do you believe I will ever be happy?" Looma asked and then looked into the stars above her.

"Why ask? You tried with Ben Tennison and he wasn't interested, it doesn't mean your love life is hopeless… It just means he isn't interested…. There's plenty of people who would love to be around you…" Gar said, part of him knew why Ben didn't want to wed her… Tetramands were anything but gentle, they were a race born to be warriors and she was a proud member of them.

"Because it seems no one has been around since him that's been worthy or good enough…" Looma said, Gar said nothing, he didn't know what to say, what there was to say.

He sighed and started to walk away and then he turned to her.

"I'll see if we can find a new potential husband after the next battle… But don't forget how Tetramands view things…" He said, his mind wasn't in the right place to be having this talk… But then again, he was a Tetramand, they knew emotions… They were just more warriors then they were emotional masters.

**( With Stex)**

Stex finished typing in more commands before the rest of the ship blinked to show he was good at the moment.

"I wish I got more lessons on flying this thing before I bought it… But beggars can't be choosers." Stex said while he looked around the ship to see if there was anything else, he could fix or deal with.

"Hmm…" He looked and checked every single thing around the ship before he settled back into the seat and wiped at his face and then sighed.

"Why do I even bother checking on this ship?" Stex asked himself while he looked around the ship again and then walked towards the back.

The autopilot would land him soon and there was nothing else to be fixed at the moment… Nothing that he could see as being wrong with the ship.

He saw nothing at the moment with another once over, he blinked and waited for the landing, he knew he'd be in battle soon, he wondered if he should grab his gear.

That was before a blast rocked the ship, Stex ran to the computer to see that he had a ship attacking him.

He grinned and smirked before grabbing the controls.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that this story takes place after Omniverse. I will explain about Stex next chapter. I also want to point out this story will be updated every 3 weeks or so. Next chapter will show Stex fighting off the other ship and introduce the villain of the story. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
